


The Fandom Experience by azzy

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by azzy]</b>
</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley find some fanfiction whilst browsing the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fandom Experience by azzy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

 

  
[The Fandom Experience](viewstory.php?sid=341) by [azzy](viewuser.php?uid=88)

 

  
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley find some fanfiction whilst browsing the internet.  
Categories: [General Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=1) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 667 Read: 108  
Published: 04 Aug 2007 Updated: 04 Aug 2007

Chapter 1 by azzy

  
The Fandom Experience

"Oh my…" said the Angel, staring at the screen. "Oh my…" His face was blank and shocked. He beckoned to Crowley.

"Bloody Hel- Heav- Manchester!" Cursed the Demon, once he had scanned the writing on the page. "What did you do that for, Angel?" he asked, red with what was probably rage.

"I didn't…" Came the worried reply. "I was just browsing this internet thing, and I came across… well… _this_." He waved a manicured hand vaguely in the direction of the screen.

They both stared at the offending text, non-plussed.

"But you can't… I couldn't… we wouldn't… it's just…" stuttered Crowley.

"Evil?" suggested the, rather pink and flushed, Aziraphale.

Crowley glowered back at him. "Low blow." He muttered. "And anyway, this stuff wasn't me… well… not specifically _this_ stuff…" He blushed, for once ashamed of his demonic meddling. After all, he'd had a hand in a lot of what went onto the net. After eBay and chat-rooms, fanfiction had been one of his prouder inventions. He was rather regretting that now. And bles- curs- being very annoyed at the originator of all this "yaoi" business.

"Do you mean to say,' said the Angel in clipped, and it had to be said, rather menacing, tones, "that you had a hand in creating this sort of thing."

Crowley shrank back visibly. "Not like that!" he blurted, hurriedly. "I didn't mean it to… you know… include all… that…" He trailed off lamely, watching Aziraphale as though he might go off at any minute. "If anything," he continued hopefully, after he wasn't blessed into oblivion, "it just goes to prove again that they can come up with far worse things when left to their own devices." He eyed the angel warily, as though the lack of reaction signalled something worse to come.

Aziraphale shrugged, somewhat wearily, and nodded. Crowley relaxed a little, breathing a small sigh of relief as the Angel closed his eyes and leant back from the screen.

"I suppose you're right." He said at last. "But really, dear boy, how could they even think up some of these things. It's… absurd." Aziraphale hadn't even heard of some of the things portrayed in the stories (1), let alone understood why anyone would want to write or read about him doing them. With a demon, no less, even if it was Crowley.

The demon, on the other hand, knew, understood, and could fully imagine all of the acts described in the text (2). This was probably not something he was glad of, at that moment.

After a few moments of stunned contemplation, a question began to materialise in the brains of both entities. Crowley was the first to articulate it.

"But hang on," he said, as realisation hit, "how do they know who we are?"

Aziraphale scanned the screen frantically, before resorting to Google.

"It appears," he said slowly, digesting the information, "that we are two of the protagonists in a book." He stared at the screen. "Well I'll be damned."

"According to this lot you would be." Muttered the demon, so that Aziraphale wouldn't hear. Louder, he said, suspiciously, "What book?"

"A supposed work of fiction." Replied Aziraphale, skim-reading the page. He indicated the Crowley do the same.

When they had both finished, they wore expressions of twin, mute horror. They only hoped that their superiors were less technologically able, advanced and adventurous then they. They had to hope. God- someone help them if they weren't.

(1) Much as he was an Angel of the world, there were just some areas of human life he was just clueless about. Unfortunately for him, this was being rapidly rectified by the internet… graphically so.

(2) It was really a more demonic scene after all, what with all the incubi and succubae. He'd picked up stuff, here and there, about the goings on of humans.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=341>


End file.
